Chilly
Chilly is one of the main characters from Doc McStuffins. He is a stuffed snowman who thinks he's a real snowman. He always gets check-ups because he thinks he catches silly ailments, starts to melt or breaks a bone. In one episode he thought that Doc pulled his nose off his face. Chilly also appears in The Doc Files. Background Personality While sweet and lovable, Chilly is rather silly due to the fact that he is always worrying about something. Chilly often worries about melting like real snowmen do, or being sick or injured in nearly any way, shape, or form. Chilly can also be quite cowardly at times and usually has very little self confidence as seen in "Nurse's Office" where he was too afraid to take part in Professor Hootsburgh's toy school, but is still willing to help and even face his fears to help his friends. Chilly is also generous, as seen in "Selfless Snowman" where he donates some of his stuffing to Pickles. Physical Appearance Chilly is a plump stuffed snowman with black eyes, a short carrot nose, a black hat, a blue striped scarf, and two black buttons down his front. He usually wears a blue woolly hat, a green coat, and red mittens when he goes out in the snow. Chilly wears a blue helmet when Doc takes him out on bike rides. When Doc and the toys traveled back to the 1800's in "Let the Nightingale Sing" Chilly was given a red vest, a brown jacket, a blue bowtie and a black top hat with a green stripe. When treating pets in season 3, Chilly wore a green shirt with yellow paw prints on it. After becoming a med student at the McStuffinsville Toy Hospital, he gained a blue scrub with dark blue hats on it and he now wears a white lab coat of his own. Chilly has a green stethoscope. While going on rescue missions he wears a navy blue rescue lifecoat with light blue and orange stripes. During "The Sleepwalking King" he wore a purple robe with black on it. After accidently becoming a baby toy in "Lambie and the McStuffins Babies" Chilly's hat changed into a more winter hat with snowflake pictures. It became the color green. He was also given a yellow pacifier. Role in the series Chilly is a stuffed snowman who worries a lot and isn't always sure that he isn't a melting snowman. Doc thinks Chilly is very sweet and cares for him deeply. Whenever Chilly worries about a fact and tells Doc about it on him, Doc tells him that snowmen don't have it or do it. Whenever the gang need an announcer, Chilly usually gets that role showing his love for announcing. Songs Sung by Chilly Quotes *"Some of us get a lot scared. Like me. I'm talking about me." *"Snowmen aren't really meant for bouncing! Snow is delicate, you know!" *"Sunny today. I hope I don't melt." *"When you need help, you need help." *"Real Snowman aren’t afraid to be different. Pink, red, green—it's not the color that makes you a snowman; it's the snow! Or the stuffing, ha ha." *"Some toys are ambitoysterous. That means we can play inside OR outside." *"I can't laugh too hard, or I’ll bust a gut seam. Then my stuffing'll fall out, and I won't be a stuffed snowman anymore. (Laughing) Oh, but laughing still makes me happy." *"I'm pretty sure I'm lactose intolerant." *"I wonder if she followed her dreams and became a nurse." *"I don't think I'm cut out to be an actor. My plush is not thick enough." *"A jumping boxy thingy!" *"When you're a snowman, every day is a snow day." *"I am scared of most things, but checkups are the most wonderful things in the world." *"I get scared at bedtime, lunchtime, nap time, dinnertime, pretty much all the time." *"All the world's a stage and all the toys and kids are merely players." *"I am so sad I could cry. But if I cry I'll melt. And then who wins?! NO ONE! NO ONE WINS THAT'S WHO!!!" *"We've all turned into baby toys!" *"Oh, I'm gonna shake apart into two snowballs." *"You can never be too prepared." *"Toys are coming in, lots of toys. It's an epidemic of mystery boo-boos!" *"I'm a little snowflake. A happy little snowflake." *"I look up into the sky and I know it's daytime, but I can't see the sun. All I see are fluffy gray things floating in the sky!" *"Whoa, it's gettin' pretty windy out there!" *"If the storm gets any worse, what are we gonna do?" *"Doc! Doc! I need a checkup, and I need one bad! I'm seeing strange colors up in the sky!" Short * Chilly Willies Trivia *Chilly is a hypochondriac, meaning he is constantly worried about his health. *In both Halloween episodes Chilly was the only one of the main four plush toys, plus Squeakers, to not wear a costume. *Chilly plays a red guitar with a blue handle when he's in a band with the other toys. ("Bronty's Twisted Tail") and ("Rockstar Ruby and the Toys") *Chilly was a Christmas present to Doc when she was younger. He was the third of Doc's main four stuffed toys that Doc got, after Lambie and Stuffy. ("Bringing Home Baby") *Chilly used to have "snow-ish fluff" stuffing inside of him before he lost it in "Filling Chilly". Now he has "cotton-ball white" stuffing instead. *Chilly wants to be a weatherman. ("Nurse's Office") *There is a special snow language that all snow toys, including Chilly, can speak. ("Chilly's Snow Globe Shakeup") *Chilly doesn't sing a lot of songs with the other characters. He does sing some songs in some episodes though. *In the Doc McStuffins themed Disney Junior logo the "J" resembles Chilly. Gallery Pictures of Chilly Category:Characters Category:Dottie's toys Category:Males Category:Plush Category:Toys Category:Heroes